1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to rear view mirrors for vehicles, and more particularly, to a three-piece interior rear view mirror assembly for vehicles.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Various designs of rear view mirror assemblies have been used for vehicles. In operation of a vehicle, such as, for example, an automobile, known mirror designs have not attained the important safety objectives of the capability of simultaneously observing the rear as well as any blind spots to the left and right of the vehicle with minimal head movement. Prior mirror systems commonly utilize an interior mirror that is normally used in conjunction with right and left exterior mirrors. Such standard systems require considerable head movement by the driver to observe blind spots on either side of the vehicle for changing lanes, passing, and other driving maneuvers. For safe driving, it is desirable to minimize head movement as much as possible and look straight ahead while driving. The past use of two exterior rear view mirrors and an interior mirror limits the angle of view to an undesirable 100xc2x0 to 120xc2x0 of the entire 180xc2x0 visual field to the rear of the vehicle. Recent mirror designs have been modified in an attempt to increase the visual rear view, but such prior techniques have not been wholly successful. Some newer mirror systems have employed additional mirrors which may have a concave or convex configuration to increase blind spot observations, but with severe distortion of distance and of the appearance of the object being observed. Accordingly, it is desirable in the vehicle industry to increase the angle of view of the rear of vehicle to eliminate blind spots and to reduce head movement during driving.
It is therefore an objective of the invention to provide a three piece interior rear view mirror assembly capable of reducing blind spots and head movement of a vehicle operator. Each of the three mirrors of the assembly of the invention are independently adjustable to view both rear sides and directly to the rear of the vehicle. The three mirrors herein disclosed are independently mounted on spherical joints for permitting universal adjustment to accommodate all vehicles, driver physical characteristics and encountered conditions. The invention herein attains an optimum view to the rear of the vehicle with a design that is convenient to use. Visual observance of conventionally encountered blind spots is readily attained in accordance with the invention without distortion of the reflection and of the distance of any objects being viewed. The three piece assembly of the application is economical to manufacture and install in the vehicle.